yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Room
, Hourglass Desert, Snowy Forest |BGM = qs0UrDFJ-bgm041, qs0UrDFJ-title (Oni Musume's Room), 626-india (The Konami Room) |Map ID = 0052, 0900 |Primary = 20 }} The Dark Room (劇場, Gekijō, Theatre) is the only sub area of Marijuana Goddess World. Features The first room in the Dark Room is a four- way junction, including the entrance from Marijuana Goddess World. Going south leads further into the Dark Room, while going east and west leads to the Theatre/Cinema and the Bathroom respectively. *'The Bathroom' - A boy's bathroom. Use the Boy effect and sit on the toilet to go to the bathroom, which nets you a Wallpaper. You cannot use the urinals, for whatever reason. Sometimes a clown may appear in this room. *'The Theatre/Cinema' - Before you enter this area, you will pass through a small hallway containing a Vending Machine. In the actual auditorium, you can find the Black Beret Twin who will transport you to the Snowy Pipe Organ. Behind the sofa nearest the entrance, there is a passage that dims the lights when entered. Going right from there will lead to another section of the theatre, a looping area with smaller sofas arranged in a checkered pattern. Sitting on any of the sofas while doing nothing will cause Urotsuki to get sleepy. The stage's curtains will open when she falls asleep, taking her to Snowy Forest. There are also two pathways behind the curtains of the stage; exiting on stage left (the left side from an actor's perspective) takes you to a room many teal mushroom-like NPCs, while going through the right takes you to a room with a large chocolate bar, that serves as a portal to Chocolate World. The deeper room through the southern door from the entrance contains Yume, who sits on a yellow couch. Unlike the seats in the theatre, you can sit in his seat if you kill him. The doors to the east, west, and south lead to the Sewers, the Konami Room, and Oni Musume's Room respectively. *'The Konami Room' - A small, red room with two figures of a man and a woman. Entering the Konami Code in this room by going into doors and interacting with the man and woman (Man is B, Woman is A), will make a totem pole come out of the ground, leading you to the Tribe Settlement. If you've already been to the Tribe Settlement through other areas in the dream world and interacted with the totem pole there, the totem pole will already be in the room. (The 'kura_GBlike_01' book in the Library describes the walking pattern used in this room through a cipher. Previous versions provide the hint in the 'kura_txt3' book, whose cipher applies the Japanese alphabet.) *'Oni Musume's Room' - A quiet room with bookshelves, lanterns, a red carpet and a couch. Oni Musume will be present in this room along with a moving telephone, which will grant Urotsuki the Telephone effect. If Oni Musume is sitting down and reading, you can use the Telephone effect and she will fly away. Interacting with her book will transport you to the Art Gallery. If you attack and kill Oni Musume, the light from the lanterns will die with her. Going through the door on the right and then going through the hole in the wall will take you to the Hourglass Desert. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room Gallery Bathr.png|The Bathroom Kcode.png|Konami Room Movie.png|The Theatre Category:Locations Category:20